Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data processing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Television and radio remain the mainstream media-communication platforms in spite of the rapid development of the Internet, and users generally watch TV or listen to the radio to get information.
If a user unintentionally watches or listens to a section of a program, it is often needed to identify the program in order for the user to resume watching or listening to the program later. Conventionally, the user often acquires a keyword appeared in the program and manually enters the keyword through a keyboard or a touch screen. A terminal receives the keyword entered by the user, and sends the request for acquiring the program corresponding to the keyword to a server. The terminal then receives a program provided by the server in response to the user request, and provides the received program as a result for identifying programs associated with the keyword.
But the conventional technology has some problems. For example, the user may not be able to acquire the keyword or may acquire a wrong keyword, so that the terminal sends an incorrect program request based on the wrong keyword to the server. A correct program may not be acquired in response to the request, and thus the accuracy of program identification is reduced.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for program identification.